


Canceled

by MsCaptainWinchester (rons_pigwidgeon)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rons_pigwidgeon/pseuds/MsCaptainWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel didn't get the memo that class was canceled for the day. Fortunately, neither did the hot guy he's been eyeing all semester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canceled

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an au prompt found on tumblr: "we're the only ones who didn't get the email about class being canceled” au
> 
> This is the first in a series of tumblr prompt-fills I'm planning.

Castiel isn't even sure he's completely human when he trudges out of his room with five minutes to spare for his morning class. His brother had made him stay in the student lounge 'studying' until three in the morning while Gabriel entertained a lady friend in their room. He'd managed to get a little sleep on one of the incredibly uncomfortable couches in the lounge, but it hadn't been nearly enough, and he'd been too mad at Gabe to be able to get to sleep again once he'd made it back to the room.

And so Castiel finds himself half-asleep, speed-walking across campus to his 8:30 Introduction to Sociology class. The door to the building sticks when he tries to open it, and it takes him three tries to pry the heavy thing open. He has thirty seconds to get across the building before Professor Turner locks the door, so he sprints across the atrium without a care for what he might look like. When he gets to the door, it's locked already, and he has to resist the urge to slam his palm against it in frustration. He'd been so close! He checks his watch and frowns. He still has fifteen seconds left. Professor Turner closed the door early. He's justified in his frustration now and doesn't stop himself from knocking on the door. "Excuse me, Professor, you closed the door too early," he says, loud enough to be heard through the thick wood.

There is no answer. Castiel puts his ear to the door, straining to hear anything, a shuffling of feet, the professor's booming voice, anything. There's nothing. He frowns at the door, and it's then that he finally notices the note taped to it, the one he had assumed was another flyer advertising internships or study abroad opportunities or club meetings—the usual. Instead, it's a note: **Sociology 101 is canceled for today. Check email for extra assignment instead.**

"Canceled?" Castiel laments out loud. He'd gotten out of bed, dressed himself, and rushed across campus without breakfast for this? He only just manages to keep the string of curses in his head. The guy that comes up next to him doesn't show the same restraint.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I could have stayed home another day, asshole," a rough voice growls near his ear.

Castiel turns to find the guy he's been crushing on all semester standing not a foot behind him, frowning at the sign on the door. He has no idea what the guy's name is—their sociology class has over a hundred students in it, and Castiel doesn't have any other classes with him—but Castiel's been watching him since the first day he spotted him back in August. Taller than him and muscular, with bright green eyes and short sandy hair, he isn't Castiel's usual type, but there's something about his bow legs and the way he wears his leather jacket that just. Yeah. He worries that he might be drooling in his half-sleep daze, but the guy just glances at him with a frown.

"Can you believe class got canceled?" he asks.

Castiel struggles to answer without sounding like a complete idiot. "No, I practically ran here. I thought I was going to be late. I wonder why no one else is here."

The guy pulls out his phone and starts scrolling through it, and Castiel's first thought is that he's a little rude—not a turn-on, even for someone who looks delicious in a plaid shirt over a Star Wars t-shirt. But then the guy turns the phone around to show Castiel the screen, and Castiel understands. "He sent an email out. Didn't check my messages this morning. I'm assuming you didn't, either?"

"I only got out of bed a few minutes ago." And he suddenly thinks that he probably looks it. His hair is a mess, he knows, and he's not proud to say he's wearing the same shirt he wore yesterday. This guy wouldn't know that, since Castiel didn't leave his dorm room yesterday except when he was kicked out by Gabriel, but still. It probably doesn't smell very fresh.

"Yeah? Wanna go grab coffee, then? You look like you could use some."

"Coffee would be lovely, but I wouldn't want to inconvenience you..." Castiel says, wary of taking up this gorgeous man's time.

The guy smiles at him, and it lights up his face. It is the most stunningly perfect smile Castiel has ever had the pleasure to witness. He momentarily forgets how to breathe. "Coffee's never an inconvenience. Besides, not like either of us has class to go to. Come on, let's go to that place on Taylor. If you flirt with the baristas, they give you extra whip cream."

Castiel laughs and nods his agreement, letting the man lead him out of the building. "I'm Castiel, by the way," he introduces himself and is pleased to find a blush creeping up his crush's face.

"Dean. Sorry, I should have introduced myself before."

Castiel shrugs his apology off. "Do you make it a habit of flirting with baristas, Dean?" he asks, pleased to be able to put a name to that gorgeous face.

Dean grins, a beaming thing that lights up his whole face and a whole mess of butterflies in Cas' stomach. "It doesn't hurt. They always remember my drink order that way."

"Do they? We'll have to test that claim."

"I suppose we will." The way Dean looks at him then leaves a warm, happy feeling in Castiel that doesn't go away for the rest of the day. Neither does Dean, until Castiel has to leave him to make his afternoon classes, and even then Castiel gets the sense that he would have waited for Cas, if Cas had asked. He doesn't ask, but he does give Dean his number. For study purposes, obviously.


End file.
